limmierpgfandomcom-20200215-history
The Victors
"The Victors" is the fight song of the Rydonni Prime Monarchs. It was composed by a university student Belle Silo in 266 ABY for a competition held by the K'ntarr's. Setarcos Rhemes wrote after the Monarchs first match during PLL 267 that The Victors was "the greatest limmie fight song ever written." First performed in public in 267, "The Victors" caught on right away, and become the Monarchs' official fight song. An abbreviated version of the fight song, based on the final refrain, is played after the team either scores or makes a big defensive play, such as a save. Its full lyrics span several verses that run over two minutes long. This song is often referred to as "Hail to the Victors," which is not correct. The phrase "champions of the Core" is often misunderstood, and is in reality a reference to the Monarchs' membership in the Core Conference of the Premier League Limmie. Accordingly, after Monarchs were promoted to the Elite League Limmie in 268, a new fight song "Rydonni" was adopted because the line "champions of the Core" was no longer appropriate. Both songs were highly popular, and with the Monarchs' rivalry with the Coruscant Senators, followed by winning the first Core Cup in the Core War, the lyrics to The Victors became apt once again. From that point on "The Victors" was the only fight song used by the Monarchs on a consistent basis. The lyrics are unusual for a fight song, in that the typical fight song exhorts its team to play well and win, whereas "The Victors" is sung in celebration of a win after the fact. Lyrics :Now for cheer they’re here,triumphant! :Here they come with banners flying, :In stalwart step they're nighing, :With shouts of vict'ry crying, :We hurrah, hurrah, we greet you now, :Hail! :Here they come with banners flying, :In stalwart step they're nighing, :With shouts of vict'ry crying, :We hurrah, hurrah, we greet you now, :Hail! :Far we their praises sing :For the glory and fame they've bro't us :Loud let the bells them ring :For here they come with banners flying :Far we their praises SHOUT! :For the glory and fame they've bro't us :Loud let the bells them ring :For here they come with banners flying :Here they come, Hurrah! :Hail! to the victors valiant :Hail! to the conqu'ring heroes :Hail! Hail! to Rydonni :the leaders and more :Hail! to the victors valiant :Hail! to the conqu'ring heroes :Hail! Hail! to Rydonni, :the champions of the Core! :We cheer them again :We cheer and cheer again :For Rydonni, we cheer for Rydonni :We cheer with might and main :We cheer, cheer, cheer :With might and main we cheer! :Hail! to the victors valiant :Hail! to the conqu'ring heroes :Hail! Hail! to Rydonni :the leaders and more :With pride we :Hail! to the victors valiant :Hail! to the conqu'ring heroes :Hail! Hail! to Rydonni, :the champions of the Core! Behind the Scenes "The Victors" lyrics, usage, and history are based on the real-world "Victors", the fight song for the University of Michigan Wolverines. External Links *Listen to "The Victors"